Promise
by SakuraUchiha07
Summary: ¿Qué es realmente una promesa? ¿Cual es su valor? ¿Cual es su poder? Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y mi edad no resulta relevante en estos momentos pero será importante la que hace algunos años tenía, para ello mismo nos retornaremos hace unos años cuando tenía 22 años, mi vida es era la de un "adulto responsable" cualquiera, cursando el último año de la universidad día a día me encaraban personas que me cuestionan sobre lo que haría con mi vida y si le llego a ser sincera a alguien, nunca tuve la menor idea de lo que haría con ella pero ¿Alguien la tiene?

El invierno se encontraba en su más puso esplendor, un nuevo año comenzaba y todos nos encontrábamos felices con las escasas pero bien agradecidas vacaciones que disfrutábamos junto familia y amigos. Por mi parte yo acababa de mudarme a un departamento para vivir sola era una gran experiencia, la soledad no me preocupaba no había soledad física que me preocupara pero a mis padres siempre les preocupó el que viviera sola fuera del campus.

Terminaba de acomodar unas cosas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba anunciando una visita que no podía ser más que mi mejor amigo, Naruto. Al abrir aquella puerta de nogal el conocido rostro del rubio se encontró ante mi regalándome una de sus características y amplias sonrisas que dejaba ver lo energético que la mayor parte del tiempo era; sinceramente siempre me pregunté como hacía para encontrarse tan enérgico.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás lista para ir al centro? — Poco me había faltado para olvidar que saldríamos aquel día pero no tardé en tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso para salir con aquel risueño ojiazul.

Conversaciones absurdas, bromas y otros temas serios se enlazaron con los pasos que nos llevaron al centro de la ciudad, Naruto quería comprar algo para regalarle a Hinata y yo como buena amiga debía ayudarlo para que no terminara comprándole una bolsa de papatatas jumbo. Habíamos terminado en una joyería donde al ver algunos aretes y collares Naruto se había embobado en un anillo, uno de compromiso.

—¿Será bien tiempo? —Preguntó mientras sostenía a contraluz un anillo con un delicado y modesto diamante en el centro.

—Eso es algo que solo te puedes responder tú ¿Te sientes listo? Y sobre todo ¿Es la indicada?

—Lo es —Sus palabras fueron un susurro mientras sonreía, Naruto podía ser torpe y algo despistado pero era alguien muy dulce y sincero, por algo se ganó mi afecto de aquella manera.

Mi mirar se había desviado por el aparador hasta que se topó con un dije en particular, uno que me hizo saborear un amargo sabor por la boca y la garganta, así se sentían los recuerdos. Era el mismo dije que alguna vez había portado con tanta alegría y que en esos momento sabía a un amargo recuerdo, y claro no pude evitar pensar en él, en quien en algún momento me lo regaló con una sonrisa orgullosa y quizá algo pedante pero que yo amaba. Como una película me atacó el recuerdo de Sasuke entregándome aquel dije en una pequeña caja el día de nuestro aniversario como pareja, ¿Quién podría imaginar que no habrían transcurrido más de 3 meses para cuando él se dedicaría a jugar a un estira y afloja con mis sentimientos hasta aburrirse y botarme?

La sonrisa agridulce surcó mis labios y pude sentir como el aire me faltaba, sentía aquel lugar sofocante, pequeño y agobiante.

—Naruto, saldré a comprar una bebida mientras tu terminas de comprar ¿sí? Te veo en el puesto de siempre — Solo escuché a Naruto gritar que estaba bien pero yo ya me encontraba fuera inmersa en mis pensamientos andando hacia aquella cafetería que tanto frecuentábamos. No me percaté de que había alguien detrás de la puerta para cuando yo la empujé haciéndole derramar un poco de su café sobre su mano, mi atención volvió cuando lo escuché maldecir haciendo que inmediatamente me disculpara por mi error. Aquel chico alto y de cabellos azabaches viró hacia mí y su piel nívea y ojos azabaches me helaron por un momento, había algo tremendamente familiar en él y a su vez desconocido para mí.

—Está bien, no se preocupes.

Ignorando aquel repentino shock y a la vez las palabras del pelinegro fui inmediatamente a tomar algunas servilletas para acercárselas, este alzó la mirada escudriñándome con detenimiento antes de tomar las servilletas y limpiar su mano, y parte de su saco.

—Gracias, señorita.

—Sakura — Respondí sin pensarlo y ¿Quién da su nombre así como así? Pero el pelinegro solo sonrió haciendo bola las servilletas.

— Un placer Sakura. Itachi — Terminó presentándose al extenderme su diestra y aunque aturdida la tomé pues era una falta de respeto no hacerlo.

—Un gusto — Y parecía la conversación haber muerto ante un silencio un tanto incomodo que me hizo reaccionar que llevaba más tiempo del cómodo tomando la mano ajena por lo que le solté como si me hubiese quemado — Lo lamento — Pensando que aquello quedaría allí, me di vuelta para ir a la barra a pedir un par de capuchinos, uno caramel para Naruto y uno sin azúcar para mi, pero aquella voz grave del pelinegro volvió a resonar indicándole a la joven tras la barra que me diera un capuchino doublé shot con café francés tostado a medio término y que omitieran la canela. Mi visión se giró a posarse en aquel chico, parpadeando incrédula pero él solo dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sabe mejor así.

—Soy yo quien debería estarme disculpando y es usted quien da recomendaciones de café, eso es algo vergonzoso — Pero no pareció prestar mucha importancia a ello pues sus hombros solo se encogieron restando importancia y sacando una conversación casual mientras esperaba aquella bebida que vaya si tenía razón en pedirla de aquella manera.

Un sonido familiar interrumpió aquella conversación, era un whatsapp de Naruto disculpándose por no poder ir donde ella pero se había topado al primo de Hinata que era más un hermano que un primo y lo ajusticiaba por respuestas. Sin opciones respondí que no había problema pero al parecer mi gesto dijo más de lo que yo quería provocando que el pelinegro preguntara, y desde luego no reparé en decir lo que sucedió ¿A caso estaba loca? ¿Por qué tenía que ser transparente con un completo extraño? Sin embargo, aquello solo llevó a otra conversación que enlazó muchas más mientras tomábamos asiento en una mesa.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos bromeando y riendo al punto que casi me hacía escupir el café que comenzaba a tornarse un poco frío al prestar mayor atención a la conversación.

— ¿El hacerme escupir el café con la risa es la venganza por haberle hecho derramar el suyo?

—Podría ser así — Respondió con una risita que me hizo reír por igual.

¿Para qué contarles más detalles si basta con decir que intercambiamos números? Y para mi parecía alguien de una conversación casual pero resultó que al apenas despedirnos y yo tomar mi rumbo él comenzó a mensajearme por whatsapp, algunas bromas, unas cuantas imágenes cómicas y tonterías que decíamos me acompañaron aquel día y muchos más.

Rápidamente nos volvimos cercanos y terminamos incluso haciendo algunas videollamadas; Naruto no veía con muy buena cara que tuviese aquella relación con quien para él era un extraño y que para mí prácticamente lo era pero no le di mucha importancia, para mi eran celos de Naruto pro sentirse desplazado como amigo, así que solo le presté un poco más de atención al rubio celoso.

No hace falta decir que comencé a verme con Itachi, nuestras salidas se volvieron recurrentes y como idiota yo terminé prendada de su forma de ser tan relajada y divertida, de su atractivo físico y psicológico, hacía tiempo que alguien no me gustaba y él, él había conseguido gustarme.

Un día de primavera, en medio de una comida tranquila en la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar, había tomado la determinación para exponerle mis sentimientos, quizá podía ser rechazada, quizá no pero era justo el momento.

—Estaba demente, lo juro —Terminaba de exponer el pelinegro entre risas al tiempo que daba un trago más a su bebida —Mh, aún hay algo más que contar — Prosiguió justo cuando yo había abierto la boca para hablar, así que decidí esperar, un minuto más no importaba — Hoy se me declaró Izumi, la chica que te presenté de mi trabajo — Vaya noticia la brindada, los colores del rostro seguro se me fueron a los talones y no estoy segura de que tan buena haya sido mi actuación para ocultar que la noticia no me sentó de lo mejor.

— ¿Ah sí? …Ya te había dicho que le gustabas, era más que obvio

—Yo no me fijo en esas cosas, pero si, tenías razón.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de que se te declaró? — Un Oscar debieron darme por mi actuación al no parecer afecta, solo un tanto cotilla.

—Pues decidí hacerla mi novia —…Un minuto más no importa ¿eh? Bueno al parecer en esa ocasión importó lo suficiente para helarme la sangre y no saber que decir por unos segundos.

—Muchas felicidades, hacen una linda pareja— Con la falsa sonrisa en los labios que el pelinegro no notó, busqué a tientas mi móvil para activar la llamada falsa no tardando en sonar, hice la falacia de responder y a Naruto colgando apenas un minuto después —Debo irme ya, Naruto necesita ayuda en algo hablamos más tarde ¿vale? —Y dejando el dinero por la comida sobre la mesa, tomé mis cosas y salí a toda velocidad, el menos tiempo que pudiese estar allí era lo mejor. Ahora tenía una novia… Una hermosa novia y yo me iba silenciosa a la friendzone.

Aquella noche pase hablando con Naruto y lo boba que había sido en fijarme en Itachi, era obvio que yo no era del tipo de chica de la que él podía gustar. Izumi era delicada, femenina, hermosa, algo seria, era prácticamente perfecta, ahora comprendía que le gustaban las chicas totalmente opuestas a mí y eso dolía en lo más profundo del ser, sin embargo él no tenía por qué saberlo y desde entonces tuvo el puesto de mi mejor amigo junto a Naruto.

Las cosas continuaron su cauce, yo seguí mi vida con normalidad y Naruto un día me presentó a una chica que sin esperarlo parecíamos tener tanto en común, era una hermosa rubia de ojos aqua que portaba el nombre de Ino Yamanaka, Naruto bromeaba mucho con ella molestándola con dejarle calva y con el tiempo ella me pedía defenderla de él, éramos bastante juguetones.

Por cosas de la vida yo decidí presentar a Ino con Itachi quienes de inmediato comenzaron a llevarse de maravilla, siempre era agradable ver que se pudiera llevar bien con alguien que fuese amigo mío, no como el caso de Naruto.

Fue apenas un mes después en una de esas casuales salidas mientras hablábamos que me topé con otra inesperada noticia, una con la cual no sabía de qué manera debería de sentirme.

—No me provoca nada, Izumi no me provoca nada, creo que me aburrió.

— ¿Y por qué sigues con ella?

—No sé cómo terminar con ella.

—Mmm, pues tampoco está bien que se sigan engañando así, deberías poner en claro lo que quieres y no estar jugando con ella ¿sabes?

—Mhh.

—Piénsalo Itachi, te veo mañana ¿vale? Bye bye…

Con esas palabras le deje en aquel banco pensando sobre su juego titulado noviazgo y yo me fui pensando en lo rápido que se aburría de un sentimiento ¿Así sería siempre? Si alguien tan linda como Izumi le había aburrido así ¿Qué podía esperar yo? Ni siquiera una mirada.

No tardó más de unas horas para cuando un mensaje de whatsapp había llegado a mi móvil, era de Itachi y aún recuerdo bien sus palabras ‹Ya terminé con Izumi› eso había sido muy rápido casi tan rápido como lo que tardó en coquetear con alguien más, con su superior directa, otra chica de cabellos oscuros, un poco más curvilínea y madura su carácter era lo más seco y rudo que había conocido en mujeres y como es costumbre él parecía embelesado por ello y yo como buena mejor amiga había de escuchar todos sus sentimientos por aquella joven, cuando no sabía si confesarse o no, que solo quería verla sonreír cuando la veía triste, y claro, mi papel era darle el mejor concejo para que fuese feliz, aun si cada paso que daba él a su felicidad era uno a mi infelicidad. No importaba, yo había decidido hacerlo así.

Me resultaba en verdad sorprendente la facilidad con la que Itachi parecía fijarse sentimentalmente en alguien, esa toma de sorpresa cuando me comento de Kate y de cómo habían tenido unas horas un poco candentes entre besos y caricias. Si él hubiese conocido el daño que me causaban sus palabras ¿Las habría pronunciado? … Pero de cualquier forma como siempre, yo sonreía.

Los días pasaron y yo me alejaba un poco de Itachi y me acercaba más a Naruto, nuestra amistad parecía haberse reforzado aún más, al igual que su odio hacia el pelinegro ya que después de saber que me había gustado, Naruto pareció odiarle aún más.

Una noche de copas puede ser una noche de malas decisiones y aquella lo había sido. Yo me encontraba en mi departamento, en medio de la oscuridad, miserable y acompañada de unas botellas de licor y mi soledad. ¿La peor idea? Tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Itachi; él pareció reírse mucho de las tonterías que estaba diciendo hasta que la madrugada llegó y él debía dormir para presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente.

—Sakura, ebria loca, debo colgar ya y dormir.

—Espera, espera, quiero decirte una última cosa antes de que cuelgues…. Pero deberás prometer que lo olvidarás y que harás como si nunca lo hubieses escuchado porque…porque eso ya fue, ya pasó.

—…¿ok? ¿Qué es?

—¡Prometeloooo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo, loca —Respondió entre algunas risas y yo tomé aire como si eso fuese a darme el valor faltante que el alcohol no había alcanzado a dar.

—Hace tiempo me habías gustado —Salió finalmente de mis labios, y pareció más sencillo de lo que había pensado — Me habías gustado y fue como ¡¿Qué?!... y le iba a decir entonces pero ese día te pusiste de novio con Izumi…fue muy gracioso ¿sabes? Lo bueno es que ya pasó así que eso era…buenas noches, descansa y que no te piquen las pulgas — Siempre las mismas palabras para desearle buenas noches pero hubo un pronunciado silencio del otro lado del teléfono que yo no estaba segura de como tomar.

— ¿Ya pasó?

—Si, ya pasó, por eso te lo digo, porque ya lo superé — La mentira más grande de mi vida.

—Bien, entonces hablamos luego.

—¡Si! Bye bye.

Y con esas palabras la llamada se cortó y yo tuve rienda suelta para llorar en mi inmundicia y miseria con un deje de alivio de al menos habérselo dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fics, en verdad muchas gracias.

He de aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, estos son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los he tomado para una historia sin fines de lucro, por mera recreación y entretenimiento.

Los personajes que aquí verán y sus historias no responden a los ya conocidos en la serie ninja ya que ni siquiera se desarrolla en la misma dimensión. Los personajes son totalmente AU por lo que tendrán personalidades diferentes pero entretenidas.

Esta historia resulta realmente importante para mí y espero que a todos les guste. Sin más por el momento les dejo con el segundo capítulo de Promise.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió como si nada hubiese sucedido, Itachi actuaba como si yo jamás hubiese dicho nada y para mi aquello era una mezcla de tranquilidad de saber que nada se había afectado y tristeza de darme cuenta que nada en su interior no había provocado nada, sin embargo, mi sonrisa continuaba como siempre…intacta pero solo aparente. No importaba, de cualquier forma nadie lo notaba.

En los siguientes meses comencé a volverme cercana de un chico que resultaba bastante dulce para con mi persona, su nombre era Sai, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón al igual que su cabello y su palabras eran dulces y cálidas cada que hablábamos. Tendía a verlo poco pues solía estar ocupado pero siempre era un momento agradable. En ocasiones debatíamos un poco pero siempre eran conversaciones tranquilas.

En aquellos días, ve tú ahora a saber por qué, pero los días que parecían buenos se ensombrecieron por una pelea que me hizo estremecer el corazón, Itachi al parecer no había concordado mucho con mi punto de vista en algo y las cosas subieron de tono hasta el punto en el que se retiró dejándome con un palmo de frente y un silencio como brecha. No importaba cuantos mensajes enviara a su whatsapp, él ni siquiera los abría y eso me derrumbaba el mundo bajo los pies. Fueron las peores 20 hrs de mi vida hasta ese momento, el pensar en perderle. Sin embargo, trascurrido aquel tiempo, un mensaje del pelinegro llegó como si nada, mencionando que no me hablaba para calmarse y no tirar al caño la amistad o se pondría peor, que cuando se enojaba debía dejarlo alejarse y calmarse. Desde luego quería matarlo y abrazarlo a la vez, pero solo lo insulté antes de proseguir con nuestra amistad de siempre.

Los días transcurrieron y con ello yo pasaba por algunos momentos y conversaciones peculiares junto a Sai; Itachi no parecía confiar mucho en él pero no decía demasiado, yo lo atribuía a que las notas de Sai eran las más altas en la historia de la carrera, misma que Itachi había cursado hacía unos años.

Con el tiempo conocí a un joven que parecía gustar de mí, sin embargo, no parecía ser la única para él pues aun cuando me invitaba a citas, con otra chica se veía; cuando esta le mandaba al diablo, volvía a buscarme con el corazón lastimado, pero cuando buscaba saber de él, de mí se olvidaba. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustó, y que busqué no cometer el mismo error que con Itachi, declarando mis sentimientos antes de que este iniciara una relación… Aun así eso no fue suficiente, al parecer era alguien más llamativa aquella joven de curvilíneo cuerpo.

Una sonrisa agridulce y las lágrimas contenidas fue lo que me quedó y continuar como su amiga apoyándole cuando la chica lo lastimaba o lo terminaba…Un poco tarde quizá pero pude percatarme de su juego, pues tras la 3er ruptura entre ellos dos, aquel joven buscó salir conmigo, pero yo para entonces no pensaba ser el juguete de nadie, ya en el pasado suficiente habían jugado conmigo y no lo iba a permitir más. Una tarde mientras me encontraba conversando con Itachi, mi móvil no dejaba de sonar, mensaje tras mensaje, todos de aquel chico invitándome a salir, yo ni siquiera me atrevía a abrirlos, y bueno, Itachi me daba alternativas para batearlo. Finalmente el tono de mensaje dejó de sonar, pero solo para dar paso al de llamada entrante con el nombre de aquel joven de por medio, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestar, Itachi tomó la llamada brindándole las palabras más shockeantes que hasta el momento había escuchado.

—Te gusta molestar a otras parejas en sus citas ¿ah? ¿Por qué no dejas de enviar mensajes y de llamar? ¿Qué Sakura no te dijo que está saliendo conmigo? ¿O es que ella prefiere jugar con los dos? ¿Quieres ser su juguete? Porque yo no pienso dejar de ser su prioridad…déjala en paz — Y con aquellas rudas palabras colgó la llamada. Yo me había quedado atontada, pero él parecía estar escribiendo algo.

—¡Yah! Espera ¿Qué haces? —Al parecer estaba en mi Facebook, y para cuando pude quitarle el móvil vi varias publicaciones melodrmáticas de cualquier chica que pelea con su novio — ¡¿Qué diablos publicaste?! — Lo cuestioné al ver los ruegos de disculpas que ponía con etiquetas a si mismo pero él solo contestaba con puntos suspensivos — Van a pensar que soy una loca rogona.

—No, creerán que discutimos por ese tipo y que nuestra relación está por irse al diablo a causa suya, si él tiene un poco de dignidad, te dejará en paz.

—¿Cuál relación?

—La que ellos creerán tienes a escondidas conmigo — Y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tan altiva que no sabía si eran más grandes mis ganas de golpearlo o de besarlo, pero me limité a insultarlo.

Aquella noche supe que Itachi tenía razón, el chico que tan insistente había sido en que saliéramos habló conmigo sobre lo ocurrido y yo sin más opción seguí la historia que Itachi inició. Después de todo se rindió y tras ello, nunca supe más de él, mientras tanto airoso se encontraba el joven de ojos obsidiana, orgulloso de su plan, pero para mí había comenzado a levantar muchas suspicacias y preguntas sobre nuestra aparente "relación secreta" inclusive Sai había llegado sorprendido a hablar del tema. ¿Y qué hacía? Seguir la corriente aunque me doliera aquella mentira.

Con el tiempo la mentira se desenlazó en una supuesta ruptura amistosa, todos se preguntaban por qué y siempre evadíamos con un "Era lo mejor" Pero solo Itachi, Naruto y yo sabíamos la verdad.

Caprichoso el destino que con problemáticas en mi vida me había hecho transitar momentos de grandes tristezas que me llevaban a refugiarme en Naruto, Itachi y Sai. Por aquellas fechas Naruto se encontraba algo ocupado, era tiempo de su internado de medicina y era muy poco lo que lo veía, cosa que volvía más difícil mi existencia al carecer de él.

Entre aquellas caprichosas veredas de la vida me vi envuelta en un pequeño escándalo…para mi fortuna, Sai resultaba ser el chico más popular del campus y por curiosidades de la vida, en una de las horas libres mientras yo discutía un poco con Itachi, Sai con su calmada sonrisa de siempre se acercó a tomar asiento a mi lado, defendiendo mi punto contra el pelinegro de coleta con calma pero tal seguridad que podía verse rabiar a Itachi y eso le divertía aún más a Sai.

Itachi parecía estar a punto de retirarse, enojado contra el pálido Sai que sonreía y cuestionaba si yo me encontraba de acuerdo en la defensa que él daba, pero cuando voltee a mirarle, el rostro de aquel pelinegro se encontraba a escasos centímetros míos, sorprendiéndome, desde luego, y haciendo que el rubor tiñera mis mejillas. Quise pronunciar su nombre pero para cuando intenté, aquellos labios ya habían tomado delicadamente los míos. No voy a mentir…mi corazón se aceleró y aunque todos alrededor estuvieron expectantes y asombrados, yo no había prestado mucho atención hasta que la distancia se volvió a presentar entre ambos. Sai sonreía y yo apenada desviaba la mirada al piso cuando este solo dedicó sus usuales palabras cálidas cuando debía retirarse.

—La veo más tarde noona.

Inmediatamente tomé mis pertenencias y prácticamente salí huyendo de allí, casi arrastrando a Itachi que parecía de lo más calmado.

—Te juro que alguien me va a matar te lo puedo jurar — Pero fui interrumpida por notificaciones en Facebook, al parecer la noticia de aquel beso se expandía apresuradamente y a mí me desesperó al punto de alborotar mi cabello —Moriré — Y mis manos jalaban mi rosado cabello mientras Itachi, divertido de ver mi situación reía un poco.

Aquella noche al salir de la universidad, bromista el destino como de costumbre, me llevó a toparme de frente con Sai que una sonrisa amplia y cálida dedicaba.

—Noona — Saludó con la tranquilidad de siempre y aunque mi sonrisa fue suave un leve rubor apareció esperando yo no fuese perceptible.

—Sai, mi bello ángelito — Siempre aquel cálido saludo, para mí siempre había sido como un dulce ángel y creo que para la mayoría lo era — Si alguien me mata caerá en tu conciencia, ángelito —Bromee a causa de aquel beso y de que seguro el club de fans del pelinegro tratarían de asesinarme pero de él arrebaté una suave risa.

—Nadie va a matarla noona.

—Yo no estaría tan segura con tu club de fans.

—No tengo ningún club de fans — Pero solo me hizo enarcar las cejas por unos segundos — Bueno, sí, si hay uno pero no le harán nada, si se meten con noona de me harán enojar, además yo beso a quien yo quiera y cuando yo quiera y si quiero lo volveré hacer, volvería a besar a noona — No hace falta decir que los colores se me subieron al rostro y más porque el rostro ajeno estaba demasiado cerca.

—Estás loquito ángelito, pero eres muy dulce, gracias por ser así de lindo — Y no negaré que fue una de las cosas más halagadoras que Sai me besara y me dedicara aquellas palabras, pero una parte de mi seguía pensando en Itachi, ese Itachi que ni siquiera se inmutó ante el beso dejándome claro que yo para él era una amiga más.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fics, en verdad muchas gracias.

He de aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, estos son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los he tomado para una historia sin fines de lucro, por mera recreación y entretenimiento.

Los personajes que aquí verán y sus historias no responden a los ya conocidos en la serie ninja ya que ni siquiera se desarrolla en la misma dimensión. Los personajes son totalmente AU por lo que tendrán personalidades diferentes pero entretenidas.

Esta historia resulta realmente importante para mí y espero que a todos les guste. Sin más por el momento les dejo con el tercer capítulo de Promise.

Los siguientes días lo llevé en bastante tranquilidad, Sai y algunos amigos suyos estaban un poco más cerca de mí, incluso un joven que tenía entendido era su hermano menor, era realmente muy dulce, así como era Sai y eso me hacía sonreír en momentos en los que decaía pero aquel pelinegro estaba siempre dedicando una sonrisa ¿Es posible que te sonrían y aun así sentir un vacío que te devora el alma? … Lamentablemente descubrí a la mala que si era posible.

Con el transcurso del tiempo pude darme cuenta de que a pesar de aquellos ligeros coqueteos por parte de Sai él ya salía con alguien más…alguien que para mí había sido una sorpresa, pues según supe por parte de Itachi, habían tenido un momento de calor donde reconocieron el cuerpo del otro entre besos y caricias, que si bien quedaron solo en ello, para mi resultó profundamente repulsivo… Ni siquiera Sai era esa persona dulce que sus sonrisa aparentaba, así que sin decir mucho preferí alejarme un poco de él, de su hermano, de sus amigos y seguir mi solitaria vida.

En menos de lo esperado la graduación llegó en un cálido día de verano, y aunque el sol brillaba intensamente, yo me sentía bajo una triste lluvia de otoño; la sonrisa de mis fotos era vacía y con ese mismo vacío fui despidiendo a cada persona que me resultó importante.

—El verano ya llegó ¿eh? — Esa voz era inconfundible.

—Viniste, engendro.

—Te dije que lo haría

—Mh..Gracias.

—Supongo que ahora que eres una profesional no nos veremos tanto.

—Si, puede ser, igual puedo hacerte un espacio en mi apretada agenda para ti.

Y entre algunas bromas pasó aquel día y pasé el verano en una profunda soledad mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual labora. Finalmente encontré un sitio, eran todos muy agradables pero yo me sentía con un vacío tan profundo…tan latente que incluso para mi corazón resultaba doloroso el solo palpitar. ¿Sería buena idea irme al extranjero a tratar de olvidar? …Si, tal vez me sentaría bien.

Analizando esa probabilidad y a punto de tomar la decisión ya con la solicitud llena un repentino mensaje de correo llegó a mi bandeja…era una oferta de trabajo; era curioso, no recordaba haber enviado nada pero quizá en páginas donde subí mi curriculim lo haya tomado. La oferta no se veía mal así que decidí asistir a la entrevista, allí mismo me realizaron algunos exámenes y para mi sorpresa no tardaron en aprobarme.

Un cambio de aires no estaba mal, las cosas habían resultado tranquilas, apacibles e incluso al llegar uno de los chicos que se encontraba en la misma área laborar que yo era bastante agradable, una persona muy amable que desde el inicio se acercó a apoyarme y hacerme sentir en un lugar cálido. Todos los días pasábamos el almuerzo juntos y siempre había algo de que reír; cada vez nos volvíamos más cercanos y él siempre tenía algún dulce halago que hacía mis mejillas ruborizar.

―Yah, sunbae, deje de decir esas cosas o...

― ¿O qué? ― Cuestionó aquel joven de cabellos castaños mientras con una sonrisa que reflejaba esa chispa brillante en su sonrisa así como su mirar avellanado que hacía mis mejillas arder. Yo solo podía agachar mi rostro y desviarlo cuando sabía que él seguí mirándome fijamente a pesar de picar despreocupadamente su comida solo como un gesto.

―O me convertiré en una cereza de lo roja que estaré.

―Me gustan las cerezas, son mis frutos favoritos ―Y no pudo tener más exactas palabras para provocar que la vergüenza me invadiera al punto de llevarme a cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos ― ¡Sunbae! ― Las carcajadas de aquel mayor inundaban el lugar con gran frescura mientras yo moría de la vergüenza ante aquellos halagos.

No había día que no me hiciera ruborizar un poco, que me hiciera sonreír mucho, que me hiciera olvidar poco a poco aquella pena y vacío que mi corazón acongojaba.

Días y días transcurrieron pero de ser unos días alegres para mí se habían vuelto sombríos de nueva cuenta; y es que aquel joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa afable se había visto envuelto en una serie de viajes laborales que nos había impedido el contacto y que aun cuando yo me encontraba concentrada en mi trabajo y mantenía todo con tranquilidad, una parte de mi volvía a recordar el vacío que tanto despreciaba.

―Haruno, te buscan ― Mencionó una voz conocido, era la de uno de mis superiores.

―Voy enseguida ― y con aquellas palabras guardé el archivo en el que trabajaba y me puse de pie para ir al lobby de la empresa donde busqué con la mirada a quien pudiera buscarme, esperaba a alguien del equipo de trabajo externo pero no había nadie conocido, solo había una cabeza sobresaliendo del sofá, cabellos azabache, hombros anchos, pero nadie que resultara familiar del equipo de trabajo ― Me dijeron que alguien estaba buscándome ― Mencioné a la recepcionista quien asintió y apuntó con el rostro a aquel joven de cabellos azabache, aquello me desconcertó en demasía y creo que se notó en mi rostro de desconcierto pues aquella recepcionista me hizo ademanes para que me acercara lo cual terminé por realizar.

―Buenas tardes, disculpe la espera, me han mencionado que me buscaba.

―Si, lo hacía, pero parece imposible encontrar a una pelirosa problemática.

Aquella voz...Aquella voz no podía ser real, me quedé en completo shock por unos momentos, era imposible que fuese el, pero mientras se colocaba en pie con esa usual elegancia y se giraba para dejar de frente su piel pálida y sus ojos obsidiana no pude reprimir un pequeño grito que fue más inhalado y ahogado en mis adentro que lo que pude expresar. Tenía que ser una broma... Tenía que ser lo pero no; de pronto allí se encontraba él, de nuevo ante mí, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, saludándome con aquella frescura de siempre... Uchiha Itachi.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ese es todo mi recibimiento? ―Cinico...descarado...fanfarrón...y yo de idiota salté a abrazarle conteniendo las lágrimas por la alegría de verle. El mayor apenas pudo sostenerme por aquella impredecible manera de saludarle pero entre risas me acunó en sus brazos.

―Maldito engendro ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ese es un secreto para el cual tengo que verte fuera de aquí ―Sus palabras eran un susurro y yo me desprendía de él ocultando lo cristalizado de mis ojos ― ¿A qué hora sales?

―A las 6:00 ¿Por qué?

―Te esperaré en el café que queda enfrente y de allí vayamos a aquel bar que solíamos frecuentar ¿qué dices?

―Se te tiene que haber zafado un tornillo.

―Siempre tuve un par flojos... Entonces a las 6.

No era pregunta, era una afirmación que se ufanaba de hacer al retirarse sin esperar siquiera que yo replicara en contra de ello y que desde luego no quería negar tampoco.

Las horas en el reloj parecieron eternas aun cuando solo eran 2 desde el momento en el que había visto Itachi hasta que la salida llegó. Con premura tomé mis cosas para salir de la oficina apenas despidiéndome de alguno con un gesto y un casual "Nos vemos mañana" y mis pasos me dirigieron hasta el café donde desde luego Itachi se encontraba bebiendo un americano con 2 de azúcar como de costumbre... seguramente esa debía ser ya su segunda o tercera taza. Le saludé alzando la mano y el respondió de la misma manera antes de colocarse en pie, guardando el móvil sacó su billetera y dejó alguno billetes en pago a su café y con su sonrisa ladina de costumbre me tenía encantada antes de cualquier palabra.

― Mi auto está cerca

Unas palabras causales y continuamos nuestro camino a menos de media cuadra donde estaba su auto aparcado y desde luego me abrió la puerta para que entrara antes de ser el quien ingresara del otro lado. Arrancó aquel auto y comenzó a andar por calles que era demasiado conocidas para nosotros, eran las que solíamos transitar para ir al bar de siempre.

― ¿Y esa misteriosa aparición?

―Te extrañé

No estaba segura de si esas palabras habían sido un baldazo de agua fría que me habían congelado o solo un golpe de 1 mlg de adrenalina inyectado al corazón que me había alterado repentinamente pero algo era seguro, sus palabras me habían afectado.

― ¿Así? Sin más, es raro en ti que aparezcas de la nada.

―Um, pero lo hice, no fue fácil encontrarte.

― Fue más sencillo perder la pista ¿no?

―No fui yo quien cambió todas su redes sociales y cambió el número de su móvil.

―Y yo no fui quien se desapareció de pronto al iniciar el verano así que tampoco puedes culparme.

―Sí, bueno tienes un punto ― Pocas ocasiones me daba la razón pero ahora era una de ellas. Y aparcando el auto bajó para abrirme la puerta y dirigirnos a aquel bar donde de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, la mesa de siempre y no tardaron ir a preguntar qué era lo que deseábamos de beber. Como era de esperar, él pedía una cerveza importada y yo un Cosmopolitan de cereza igual que siempre.

― ¿Y qué te trajo a encontrarme por estos rumbos?

―Ya te lo dije, te extrañé.

―Debe haber algo más ― Siempre había alguna razón oculta en sus acciones y de eso estaba segura mientras nos traían las bebidas y yo tomaba la mía para dar el primer trago, su saber dulce, suave del almibar de las cerezas y aquel toque amargo del alcohol que calentaba mi garganta con forme le recorría como si fuese persiguiendo el dulzor que había pasado por ese camino.

―Tiene poco que inicie a trabajar en una compañía y quiero que me acompañes a trabajar allí, hay una buena oferta para tu carrera.

―Ah... ¿y de cuanto estamos hablando?

―De cualquiera que sea el número que te paguen en cualquier otro lugar yo consigo que te lo dobleteen.

― ¿Tanto interés?

―Confían en mis decisiones.

―Y además de lo monetario ¿Qué puedes ofrecer?

―Puedes crecer mucho más allá de lo que crecerás en esta empresa, aquí estás topada ¿A qué? ¿Uno o dos puestos más? Si no te despiden antes de porqué los reemplazarás.

Sus palabras se volvían convincentes y conforme la noche avanzaba parecía querer convencerme más... Finalmente terminé accediendo, pidiéndole al menos 1 semana para entregar en mi trabajo todo lo que tenía y poder ir al nuevo y aunque a regañadientes, accedió a aquello y como era de esperar en nosotros, nuestras conversaciones se perdieron en bromas y tonterías mientras las bebidas aumentaban.

Las 2 am marcaba el reloj cuando Itachi había pasado por al menos 8 cervezas y 3 tequilas y yo había bebido 4 cosmopólitan y 5 tequilas; tal vez ninguno de los dos con el mejor juicio en aquel momento pero nada que se notara demasiado.

Vaya Dios a saber cómo llegamos con bien a casa pero Itachi parecía manejar con la tranquilidad e quien tiene la sobriedad en él, no entendía como lo hacía, de no ser por las estupideces que salían de sus labios y que de todo reía habría creído su sobriedad.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a mi casa y entre risas aun nos callábamos el uno al otro para que los vecinos no llamaran a la policía por los disturbios a esas horas.

―Te quedaste callada un momento y ya nunca supe que tema era, lo evadiste entonces.

―Algún día te diré que estaba pensando en ese momento, engendro.

―No, no quiero que sea en algún momento.

―Luego te lo digo, te prometo que te lo diré.

―No confío en tus "Luego"

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porqué hablas de las cosas muy tarde, cuando ya las has dejado atrás ― Su voz sonaba repentinamente muy seria y eso me hizo ponerme un poco seria.

― ¿Y si te doy una fecha?...una cercana...Este 28 ―Era una fecha especial...Al menos para mí...íbamos a cumplir un año de habernos conocido, solo faltaban 20 días... ¿Qué eran 20 días cuando había guardado por casi un año mis sentimientos?

―No, quiero que me lo digas ahora.

― ¿No puedes esperar?

― ¡No!

―Son solo 20 días.

―No me importa, quiero saberlo ya

― ¡Por Dios santo! A veces eres más necio y berrinchudo que yo... ¡De acuerdo! ―No supe de donde salió el valor, se lo atribuyo al alcohol pero mis manos se habían posado en las mejillas ajenas tomando con firmeza pero nunca con demasiada fuerza y mis pies se habían alzado en puntillas lo suficiente para que mis labios alcanzaran aquellas suaves y rosadas carnosidades del mayor. El tacto apenas duró un par de segundos para cuando me había separado de él y había bajado el rostro escondiendo el rubor carmín que seguramente inundaba mi rostro ― Eso era lo que pensaba esa noche...que moría por besar...que era difícil ocultar mis sentimientos y que aun después de un año sigue siendo difícil, que lo más complicado de esta vida ha sido mentirte diciéndote que te había olvidado, que había supera ―Mis palabras salieron con tal fluidez que ni siquiera estaba segura de que era yo quien las pronunciaba, mis manos iban bajando conforme hablaba y lo más que pude hacer fue girarme, darle la espalda, de verdad no podía verlo a la cara... maldita sea al parecer el alcohol no era el suficiente para hacerle frente después de ello.

Esperaba mil cosas como respuesta, sin embargo las manos ajenas habían rodeado mi cintura repentinamente abrazándome desde la espalda y su barbilla descansaba sobre mi hombro y eso, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

―Eres increíble-mente...tonta... ¿Cómo ocultaste eso por tanto tiempo?

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me llamas así?

―Porqué me mentiste.

―Eso es porqué tú jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo ― No obtuve una respuesta verbal, simplemente pude sentir sus manos girándome y poniéndome de frente a el quien me observó por escasos dos segundos que me robaron el aliento antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos en una caricia tan suave que parecía etérea, mis parpados habían bajado ocluyendo mi mirar y me cuestionaba por si todo era un sueño, una alucinación producto del alcohol o era real y es que sus labios sabían dulces a pesar del alcohol, o era quizá el sabor del beso ¿A que sabe realmente un beso?¿Alguien lo puede describir? ¿A que sabe el amor?... Cuando la distancia nuevamente se colocó entre nosotros esta era mínima y podía sentir como nuestros alientos se cruzaban.

―Idiota, me fijé en ti hace mucho... me gustas hace mucho...

...Continuará

Sé qué tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, lo tenía empezado hace mucho pero surgieron muchas situaciones que no me daban el mejor ánimo para ello y aun cuando sigo sin el mejor de los ánimos tampoco quiero dejarlo detenido.

Agradezco mucho a quienes leen este fic...este tiene un punto más...un plus especial con respecto a los demás que me llega mucho y en verdad espero que les guste.

¿Se esperaban lo ocurrido en este capítulo? ¿Era de imagina? ¿No? Pues Sakura no lo esperaba...yo tampoco en su momento pero... pasó.

 **Gabi2801:** Lamento haberte decepcionado con el hecho de que no se quedara son Sai pero este no era el indicado... más delante sabremos un poquito más de Sai y espero lo comprendas y no te quite las ganas de leer... Quizá Itachi no esté del confundido pero bueno ya veremos más delante que tal se desarrolla, a veces hay mil sobre las hojuelas y a veces hay hiel. Agradezco muchísimo tu Review, es el único que he tenido pero en verdad me alienta mucho a continuar. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Sin más por ahora...hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
